


Don't Pity Me

by PersonOfFewTalents (Crazy_Pairing_Person)



Category: The Tale of Lukas (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Introspection, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/PersonOfFewTalents
Summary: Niah has never been this scared.
Relationships: Lukas/Niah (The Tale of Lukas)





	Don't Pity Me

Heart racing. Palms sweating. Teeth gnawing on lips.

Niah has never been this scared. Never.

But then... He's never done a love confession before.

He's confessing to Lukas. He almost doesn't want to, though. And yet, at the same time, he actually does. He wants to let the words, bubbling up inside of him, out into the open air. He wants to see Lukas's shocked face, his blush, and he wants to hear him respond. He wants to know if the feelings in his heart are returned.

But... He can't help but think of 'what ifs'. What if he doesn't see shock? What if he sees horror? Or disgust? Or, worst of all, what if he sees pity?

He doesn't know if he'll be able to handle that. He doesn't want Lukas to pity him.

"Think of the positive," he whispers to himself. "Not the negative."

He takes a deep breath, and approaches Lukas, who's talking idly to Leah. "Hey, Lukas, can I talk to you for a second?"


End file.
